Revenge Best Served Cold
by Samerys707
Summary: Akihito finds himself in America in the hands of Michael Scott. Asami is more than pissed and sick of people taking what is his. As he travels to America to bring back his lover, he also plans to make an example. Still, will it be worth it, if the one he is doing it for, fails to remember exactly who he is? COMPLETED :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So anyway I sort of started this a while back. I was sorting through my laptop when I came accross it. Anyway I thought why not post it. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder series Manga**

* * *

Asami's lips curled up in a cruel smirk as he pressed his gun towards the trembling man in front of him.

"I warned you. Did I not?" the yakuza sneered

The man's eyes widened his façade crumbling as he cowered away.

"Did I not?" Asami snarled angrily

"Y-yes!"

"Then why? Why did you take Akihito? I reminded you constantly who he belongs to!" Asami growled as he landed a punch into the man

"I-I didn't have a-a c-choice" the man stuttered

Asami narrowed his eyes "You didn't have a choice" he sneered

The yakuza pulled up a chair into the middle and sat down "Okay Jackson. Humour me"

Jackson looked up, his eyes dark as he spoke "He took my daughter Asami! He just took her, without a warning. I'm not stupid enough to get on the wrong side of you but…"

Asami's eyes darkened not liking where this conversation was going "Did you exchange Akihito for your daughter?" the yakuza growled in an icy tone

Jackson gulped as he locked eyes with Asami "yes!"

Asami stood up so fast that Jackson didn't have time to blink as the yakuza curled his fingers around his throat and squeezed.

Jackson coughed and rasped trying to pry away Asami's murderous fingers, as they tightened around his throat, refusing to loosen even for a second

"P-please" Jackson croaked

Asami unwillingly loosened his fingers and threw Jackson to the floor "Who. Did. You. Give. Akihito. To?" the yakuza growled

Jackson smoothed the pain in his neck "Michael Scott"

Asami lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke, relishing the taste as it calmed his nerves "The American Mafia boss. Why does he want Akihito?"

Jackson looked at the floor, suddenly feeling hesitant to speak "I don't know. He wouldn't say. H-he had a picture of Akihito"

Asami narrowed his eyes "get out! And remember if Akihito doesn't make it back alive. Your daughter pays the price" warned the yakuza

Jackson's eyes widened "w-what?"

Asami smirked cruelly "you heard. Maybe next time you will think, before double-crossing me"

Jackson couldn't believe his ears at what he was hearing; maybe everyone was right. Asami Ryuichi is a cold-hearted bastard. He couldn't stand to be near the man any longer and hastily made his exit.

Asami's façade crumbled as he dialled into his phone "Kirishima book a plane to America immediately"

Kirishima narrowed his eyes confused "Er Asami-sama"

"Yes?" Sighed the yakuza

"America boss?" Kirishima repeated confused

Asami gritted his teeth "yes! I'm going to retrieve something that belongs to me!"

The bodyguard furrowed his eye brows, he knew this voice. It was usually heard when Asami was either pissed or something was very wrong.

The latter being, Kirishima only had one guess._ Takaba Akihito_

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and comments are welcome**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Here is another chapter, though it is small. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito regarded the man before him, with utter disgust. The man was an Asami look-alike. All dressed up in a fucking suit, smoking a cigarette and staring down at him.

"Michael Scott" the man introduced

Akihito glared at him "_Michael Scott_," he mimicked mockingly

Michael chuckled, as he sat across from the boy "feisty. I like it" he grinned

Akihito narrowed his eyes "what am I doing here?" he asked

Michael sighed "I'm a friend of your uncles. Daniel Chung"

The boy's eyes widened "Uncle Daniel?"

"He betrayed me. And I will have my revenge" Michael growled

Akihito crossed his arms; his eyes filled with hate "so what? You're going to kill me, to get back at him?"

The mafia boss stubbed his cigarette "kill you? Nah. Your too cute, to die at my hands"

The boy huffed "who you calling cute, asshole?"

Michael stepped forward, as he caressed Akihito's cheek "you!"

Akihito slapped his hands away "pervert. God, why can't you assholes leave me be? You yakuza and mafia bosses, have one track minds. Filthy perverts" he snarled

Michael chuckled as he walked to the door "Don't tell me you don't enjoy it?" he winked, in a flirtatious tone

Akihito turns red, just remembering Asami, his own yakuza lover. He feels a blush spread across his face.

The mafia boss laughed, and Akihito scowled at him, whilst shouting profanities his way.

o0o

Asami walks out of the plane, with Suoh, Kirishima and Akira behind him. He was a little adamant about bringing another bodyguard with him, but thought why not. It would only make the trip more interesting.

He watches as a black BMW, awaits them in the airport car park. .The car is parked, and Kirishima is handed the key, by one of Asami's men.

The men sit inside the car, and Suoh drives off. Asami keeps checking his phone, waiting for a blackmail call, he knows is soon to come.

"Have you found Michael Scott's whereabouts?" Asami asks, breaking the long silence

Kirishima shakes his head "no, Asami-sama"

Asami clenched his fists "why not?" he demands

The bodyguard gulps "he has several state houses. We don't know which one he resides in at the moment"

Asami frowns "get me his contact number"

Kirishima hands a piece of paper to the yakuza "already got one!"

Asami smirked "nice job" he chuckles

The yakuza dials into his phone, waiting as it continues to ring. After a few seconds the call is picked up.

"Michael Scott speaking," an American voice answered

Asami's eyes darkened "you've got something that belongs to me" he growled

"Daniel Chung? Ah, hiding behind someone else, are we?" Michael snarls

Asami opens his mouth, ready to give the American a piece of his mind. But before he can, Michael chooses to interrupt him.

"If you want your nephew back, I suggest you come out of hiding and face me" Michael demanded

"You have two days, Daniel" the mafia boss warns, before hanging up.

Asami holds the phone tighter, before flipping it shut. He can feel his anger bubble, before he loses it and explodes in pure rage.

"Who the FUCK, is Daniel Chung?" Asami snarled, making the men in the car jump in shock and fright

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is another chapter. I'm doing this fic totally different, than the ones I've written before, or am currently writing. I hope you like this chapter. I didn't want everyone to be a bad guy, or in other words a yakuza or a mafia boss. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Daniel Chung paced up and down, clearly worried and agitated. He stopped when there was a light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, slightly tense

Silence was heard behind the door, which worried Daniel. He slowly pulled his gun out, just in case someone broke through the door.

"It's me Daniel. DCI James Carter" a voice answered through the door

Daniel sighs in relief, still holding his gun. He quickly unlocks the door, letting the man in.

James walks inside, his face set in stone. It takes a moment before his anger explodes, and the onslaught of profanities start.

"What the FUCK happened, Daniel? You blew you're FUCKING cover!" James rants, absolutely furious

Daniel narrows his eyes angrily "My cover was fine. Damn it. It was your fucking informant that let it slip. I had Michael Scott in the palm of my hand" he seethed

James suddenly laughs humourlessly "in the palm of your hand. Michael Scott wants your fucking blood. And he ain't stopping, until he gets it"

Daniel sighs heavily as he sits on bed inside his hotel room "what am I going to do? He knows who I am!"

James sits on the chair "You're a fucking FBI officer, he can't kill you. But he can get someone else to do it!" the officer offered

Daniel glares at James "oh and that's supposed to make me feel, a whole lot better" he mutters

"We can offer you protection!" James suddenly says

Daniel chuckles, without humour "really? I don't think anything will protect me, from an American mafia boss. I shouldn't have agreed to this" he grumbles regrettably

James shakes his head "then I suggest you leave town. Wait till everything dies down. The bastard still made it out of prison. Seems nothing we do, will keep him in there"

Daniel nods his head "seems like that's the only option"

o0o

Asami frowned as he read through the file on Daniel Chung. The man was a fucking cop, who was a friend of Michael Scott's. But it seemed this cop betrayed Michael, and the mafia boss, undoubtedly wanted revenge. No yakuza or mafia boss took kind to betrayal.

The yakuza smirked, a plan forming inside his head. Maybe this cop would lead him, to the whereabouts of his cute little lover.

Asami leaned back in the chair as he thought back to Michael's threats on the phone. Nephew? Maybe he could bargain with Daniel Chung, kill two birds with one stone.

That way he could get Akihito back, and this Daniel Chung would get his nephew back. Asami chuckled but then frowned. He wasn't the type to work with a cop. But it seemed the only way to find Michael and get him out in the open.

The yakuza looked up from the file and addressed his bodyguards "I want you to find Daniel Chung. Bring the cop to me" he ordered

Kirishima stood on the side, as Suoh and Akira both bowed and left the room.

o0o

Michael shut the phone, with a wide smirk.

"Hopefully, he cares more about himself, than me" Akihito sneers

The mafia boss walks forward, pulling Akihito by the hair and claiming his lips in a searing kiss.

Michael smirks and chuckles in delight, at the flushed face of the cute boy, who is his captive.

"Ugh!" Akihito groans wiping at his lips, in sheer disgust

"What's so good about exchanging saliva?" Akihito huffs, angering the mafia boss

Michael stalks forward; as anger literally burns off him "I hope your uncle takes his sweet time. That way I can ravish you, until you're a trembling mess of moans and groans" he whispers huskily, as he licks Akihito's ear lobe

Akihito jumps away from Michael, as though burned "you're sick. Fucking disgusting pervert" he sneers before making a bee line for the door

The boy runs through the corridor, dodging the men that are suddenly chasing after him. He stumbles back with wide eyes, having collided with a hard body.

Akihito blinks not believing who he was seeing. The feminine features still the same, but this time the eyes were soft. As the figure reaches out for him, Akihito can only think _'not again'_ before he continues running.

A sharp pain runs through his leg as he stumbles having lost his balance. The stairs are so close and as he tries to stop himself, he finds it's too late. He has not control over what happens now.

His mouth opens in shock as his legs twist around him, and he finds himself rolling down the spiral steps. Akihito hears several shouts before his body finally stops rolling, reaching the ground floor with a small thud.

Akihito tries to open his eyes, but his energy dissipates. His vision swarms as black dots surround him, welcoming the darkness like a blanket.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is another chapter, for my lovely readers. I hope you like it. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Michael Scott watched with bated breath as his personal doctor checked Akihito's injuries. The boy had bolted, stumbling over his own feet before spiralling down the stairs. He had a faint pulse, which Michael was grateful for. It was never his intention to REALLY hurt the boy.

Akihito lay on the bed, in Michael's room. The doctor mumbled to himself as he checked Akihito's injuries. The poor boy was lying unconscious, and Michael could only hope for the best.

"He's not in any serious danger" the doctor informed as he turned around

Michael glanced between Akihito and the doctor, before turning his full attention towards the medic. "What's the verdict?" he asked

The doctor sighed "he's got a broken leg, a broken arm both on his right side. He's also got a broken wrist and a broken rib on his left side. And most likely a concussion" he informed

Michael sighed, as his fingers touched the bridge of his nose "great! Just fucking GREAT!" he growled

"I've bandaged him up, as best I can. I'll leave some pain killers, which he will definitely need. But if he needs anything else, bring him to the hospital" the doctor explained

The mafia boss nodded "alright!"

The doctor bowed, before hastily making his exit. He glanced at Akihito and sadly shook his head 'poor boy' he thought as he closed the door.

o0o

Asami leaned back in his chair, as he waited for Daniel Chung to grace him with his presence. Only minutes ago, he received a call from Suoh, informing him, that the cop was trying to escape, and that they managed to stop him.

The cop tried to fight back, but to no avail. Suoh was a trained master, when it came to retrieving people.

The door slammed open, and Asami chuckled at the sight before him. Daniel Chung was seen glowering at the bodyguards, as he thrashed in Suoh's tight grip.

"Ah, Daniel Chung!" Asami drawled, with a wide smirk

The FBI cop narrowed his eyes at Asami, as he tried to think, where he had seen this man's face.

"Who the FUCK are you?" Daniel snarled in rage

Asami clicked his tongue, as Akira bought his leg to kick the man in his stomach. Poor Daniel doubled over, as he coughed and rasped, fighting to breath properly.

"I'll tell you who I'm not. I'm not the man you betrayed..." Asami explained

Daniel Chung frowned "what do you want?" he asked

Asami smirked "Michael Scott has taken something that belongs to me. Now I'm not going to stop until I get it back. And you're going to aid me" the yakuza ordered

"Why would I want to help you?" Daniel asked angrily

The yakuza stood up quickly, as he lit a cigarette. He swiftly walked towards the cop "let's just say, he has something that belongs to you as well"

Daniel's eyes widen as Suoh and Akira finally let him go. The cop looks at Asami incredulously "WHAT!" he yells

Asami exhales the smoke from the cigarette as he speaks "your nephew. As I was informed by Michael Scott" the yakuza informs as he watches Daniel's expression

Daniel stumbles back, his eyes filled with denial as he starts to tremble "he's got m-my nephew. Oh god" the cop cries as he paces up and down

Asami feels a sudden coldness creep inside "well, if you want him back. Then you will have to aid me"

Daniel sits on the floor with his hands in his head "I, I promised his dad, my brother, that I would protect him. Shit! Michael Scott is a perverted fucking bastard" the cop snarls

Suoh and Akira watch the cop as he curses under his breath. Daniel suddenly jumps from his place on the floor. He locks eyes with Asami as he speaks "I'll help you. Not for you, but my Nephew" he informs

Asami nods his head as Daniel walks towards him "I hope Takaba is okay" he mutters under his breath

Suoh and Akira who were standing right next to Asami, both fix their eyes on Daniel. Asami who freezes upon hearing his lovers' name, finally looks up. His eyes burn with rage and denial as he speaks "what did you say?" he demands

Daniel freezes as the temperature in the room suddenly drops "n-nothing!" he stutters

Asami still holding Daniels' hand in a tight grip, only tightens it as the cop winces and cries out in pain "is your nephew Takaba Akihito?" the yakuza demands in pure rage

Daniel gasps in shock "Yes. Why? Do you know him?" he asks unsteadily

The yakuza smiles wearily "yes! He is my lover" Asami chuckles, as he let's go of Daniels hand

The cop stares with his mouth open, in utter shock "l-lover. WHAT!" he screams furiously

o0o

Feilong sits in the dining room, with Michael Scott seated right across from him. He eyes the man wearily, feeling utter rage boil inside.

Poor Akihito, even now the boy was scared of him. When he saw Takaba Akihito running towards him, he only reached out in order to help him. But the boy was still stubborn and obviously held a grudge, as he dodged him and ran off.

Now the poor boy was lying in a bed somewhere, much to Feilongs utter misery. Obviously Asami had to be on his way, but would the boy survive in that time. Akihito was still unconscious and wrapped up in bandages like a mummy.

Feilong narrowed his eyes at Michael as he spoke "Why have you got the boy?" he demanded

Michael cleared his throat "you know Takaba from somewhere. I saw it in your eyes" he explained

Feilong glared at the mafia boss "You shouldn't have taken him. You're asking for war, Michael" he sneered

The mafia boss chuckled darkly "well, Daniel Chung should have thought of that, before he betrayed me" he growled angrily

Feilong stood up sharply "Daniel Chung is the last of your worries, Michael" the Baishe leader spat, before walking out

Michael narrowed his eyes "oh yeah! Bring it on" he challenged

Feilong stopped at the door "Soon, you're going to wish, you never laid eyes on Takaba Akihito. Real soon" he smirked before steeping outside and slamming the door shut.

Michael gripped a cup from the table, before throwing it against the wall "Damn it!" he snarled in rage, as his hands shook uncontrollably

The mafia boss was losing it. _Badly_

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is another chapter. I want to apologise for last chapter. Michael's name was spent differently more than twice. My word wasn't working so I had to use word pad, and it doesn't have a spell check on it. I've sorted it out though. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Feilong leaves Michael's mansion and walks towards his black BMW. The Baishe leader sits in the back, before taking out his phone. He had an important phone call to make, immediately.

Feilong knows this call, isn't going to be easy. But he owed Takaba Akihito and somehow this was a start.

Ring Ring Ring…..

"Asami Ryuichi speaking" a cold voice answers

Feilong clears his throat "Ah, Asami" greeted the Baishe leader

Asami gritted his teeth when he heard the voice of his rival "Feilong! What do you want?" he growled out angrily

"Nothing much. Thought you might be interested in some interesting news" Feilong drawled out

"Talk" Asami barked

The Baishe leader growls low in his throat "I'm touring America and I'm currently outside Michael Scott's mansion. But what strikes me as odd, was the sight of your unruly lover?"

The line suddenly falls deadly quite, and Feilong knows he's hit a sour note.

"Is he okay?" Asami asked in indifferent tone

"Takaba? No, he's not" Feilong informs, just as he hears the shatter of a glass

"I'm going to FUCKING kill Michael Scott" Asami growls out furiously

Feilong sighs heavily "I've informed you of his whereabouts Asami. The rest is up to you"

Asami chuckles darkly "You may think you have one over me, but I'm already aware of everything" he snapped before slamming the phone shut

Feilong huffs out a breath 'good luck, Asami' he thinks before ordering his men to drive away.

o0o

Asami snapped the phone shut and sighed heavily. He had to get Akihito back, as quickly as possible. Though the tone in Feilong's voice only increased his concern for the boy.

Daniel Chung seated himself on the couch across from Asami, as he glared at the yakuza with utter hatred and rage.

"You corrupted my Nephew" Daniel spat angrily

Asami reaches into his jacket, and the cop tenses slightly. The yakuza chuckles as he lights a cigarette, inhaling the smoke like a breath of fresh air.

"More like he corrupted me" Asami said smirking widely

Daniel narrows his eyes "Takaba ate men like you for breakfast. He wouldn't even waste his breath on a fucking yakuza like you. What hold have you got over him?" the cop demands

Asami stands up abruptly and marches towards the cowering cop "Hold or not. Don't even think about taking him away from me, or Michael Scott will be the last of your worries" the yakuza snarls

Daniel glares at Asami, refusing to back down, even the slightest "you don't scare me Asami Ryuichi. When I get Takaba back, he'll be staying with me"

The yakuza growls low in his throat "challenge me and you'll regret it Chung. I'm not in the mood for games. Takaba is mine and if you fail to acknowledge that. I'll just wipe you out now" Asami threatened, his voice dark and dangerous

Daniel Chung stands up "If you hurt him….." the cop trails off, leaving the threat hanging

Asami narrows his eyes "don't forget, it's because of you that he's in the hands of Michael Scott"

Daniel fists his hands together as he launches a punch at the smug face of Asami "you son of a bitch"

The yakuza swiftly grabs his hand, pulling it behind his back as the cop cries out in agony "do that again, and the last thing you will see, is me putting a bullet through your fucking head" Asami growls out, before handing the cop over to Suoh and Kirishima, who came to the yakuza's side after hearing the commotion

"Get him out of my sight!" Asami growls out

o0o

Akihito groaned as he fluttered his eyes open "Ahg" he cried as a sharp pain ran up his spine. He tried to sit up, but failed miserably. Akihito stared with wide eyes at the state of him. He was bandaged up from top to bottom.

"What the hell..?" he trailed off in confusion

The door creaked open and Michael Scott strode in, a frown gracing his lips. His eyes fell on Akihito's awakening form, and the mafia boss breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're awake. Good!" Michael Scott sneered

Akihito looked up and a deep frown graced his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

The mafia boss walked towards Akihito and gripped his uninjured hand tightly "tell me Akihito, who is Feilong to you?" Michael demanded

Akihito winces as he tried to pull his hand away. Michael glares at Akihito before tightening his hold.

"Ow you're hurting me" Akihito cries out in pain

"Tell me!" he demands

Akihito's eyes widen in fear, as tears stream down his delicate face "W-who are y-you?" the boy cries with a puzzled expression clear on his face

Michael freezes in shock as his hand falls away from the boy. He looks up to tearful eyes, before an evil smirk takes place on his handsome features. A pregnant pause vibrates through the room, before the mafia boss drops a heart-breaking bombshell.

"I'm your lover"

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here is another chapter. So how did you like the twist of events? I know many people don't like it but give it a go and I will suprise you. He he. Don't kill me...just yet guys. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**A few things what does Michael look like? In Akihito's point of view...an Asami look a like. And why was Feilong at Michael's mansion. Well you have to wait and find out. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito stares at Michael with wide eyes and utter disbelief. His mouth remains open in surprise as he sits frozen from shock and confusion.

Lover?

"WHAT!" Akihito yelled hysterically

The boy shakes his head, laughing humourlessly as the mafia boss stares at him, waiting in anticipation for the boy to voice his thoughts.

"Fu fu. Lover? I may have hit my head but you are not my lover. And there's no way in HELL I'm your lover!" Akihito screeched as his laughter died down

Michael folded his arms across his chest "that wounds me. I can't believe you would dismiss my love for you, without as much as a thought"

Akihito feels a sharp pang in his chest at the thought of hurting the man in front of him. But didn't the man hurt him only seconds ago? When he gripped his hand tightly, with obvious intent of causing him pain.

"I'm not gay!" Akihito growls out furiously

Michael remains in deep thought, he hadn't thought of that. Even if the boy wasn't gay, he would be by the time he is finished with him.

"Still denying the inevitable" Michael sneers

Akihito narrows his eyes "I DON'T KNOW YOU AND I'M NOT GAY!" he yelled absolutely raged

The mafia boss leans towards Akihito's face "I know you Takaba Akihito. You just don't remember me" he whispers before passionately kissing him

Akihito's eyes widen as he struggles to breathe. The mafia boss smirks as he deepens the kiss, watching as the boy flushes in embarrassment.

Michael pulled away from Akihito and stared at his flushed features "you know for someone who isn't gay, I'd say you were otherwise aroused" he chuckled as his hand wandered down Akihito's manhood

Akihito's breath hitched "If you weren't pretending to be my lover, I'd say you are otherwise a perverted bastard" he said through gritted teeth

The mafia boss chuckled "fiery as ever. Maybe you should keep save that fire, for the bedroom department"

"Why you son of a-"

"Tsk. Tsk" Michael interrupted with a wide smirk

Akihito winces as pain shoots up inside his head "what happened to me, bastard?" he growls out instead

Michael sighed heavily "you fell down a spiral of stairs"

The photographer exhaled softly "I-I don't r-remember" he whispers

The mafia boss softens slightly at the lost look in the boy's eyes. He cups his chin and caresses his cheek lovingly.

"It's okay. In time you will remember…." Michael explains with a glint in his eyes

Akihito's eyes water and he leans into Michael's warm touch. He figures maybe Michael does care for him and that they were or are still lovers. He trails Michael's lips with his fingers before leaning forwards and smashing his own together

Michael smirks evilly before reluctantly pulling back "As much as I would love to devour you Akihito. You need rest. But after that I will fuck you left right and centre of every room available" he growls huskily before walking towards the door

Akihito can feel the bulge in his pants and he inwardly frowns. Why was he having this feeling? Whatever it was, Akihito knew it wasn't just because of Michael. The man reminded him of someone. Somebody Akihito knew, except he couldn't put his finger on it.

"If that's a promise. I will hold you to it" Akihito smiles though it doesn't reach his eyes.

Michael can feel his own erection throbbing painfully as he vows to take Akihito as his own, even if Daniel demands his safe return. The boy was adoringly cute with a deep fire in his eyes. When the boy is all riled up it just makes the hunt all the more worth it.

"I'll be looking forward to it" Michael promises as he leaves the room

Akihito sighs heavily as he rests his eyes with an ache in his heart. Why was talking to this man so wrong? And why did I kiss him? Akihito thought absolutely beyond puzzled and confused. Somehow it felt right but wrong at the same time.

o0o

Asami paces the floor with anger and rage. He knows Akihito is in deep shit and most likely waiting for him. He didn't want to let the boy down. The yakuza calls Kirishima and Suoh as he makes the ultimate decision.

The two bodyguards shudder slightly as they stand before their boss. Asami was looking at them with a deep and menacing glint in his eyes.

"Get twenty men ready. All armed and ready to go. You have thirty minutes" Asami commanded as he lit a cigarette

Kirishima frowns before clearing his throat "Boss?"

"Find which mansion Michael is occupying now" the yakuza added

Asami looks to see, both his subordinates stood looking lost. This angered the yakuza immensely as his rage reaches boiling point.

"Do it. NOW" the yakuza growls out

Suoh and Kirishima exchange a glance before scurrying out of the room.

"I'm coming Akihito…" the yakuza whispers in the overly quite room

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constuctive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry for the wait guys, I kinda got stuck, and then decided to leave it for a bit, until my inspiration came back. So this is mainly Asami and Michael's chapter. I wanted to write the show down, before anything else. Thank you for your lovely and encouraging reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter, and It's a little longer than usual. I had a plot bunny today, and I really really wanted to write it, but then I decided against it. Well at least until I finish my other ! I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami and his trusting guards followed after the yakuza in black SUV's. Suoh and Kirishima could feel the tense atmosphere as they rode in the limo, with their boss. Everyone was on edge, by the sheer rage and anger in their bosses' eyes. The golden orbs are filled with promise of revenge and murder. Kirishima only hoped Takaba was still in one piece before a war filled with bloodshed, ultimately broke out.

After much digging and never-ending calls, Kirishima finally tracked down the mansion that was occupying, with no doubt Akihito in it. The guard knew that Asami was past playing games, this final showdown was going to straighten things out. That Takaba Akihito belonged solely to Asami Ryuichi and if you fucked with the kid, you were definitely asking for war.

Asami balled his fists angrily as he thought of his Akihito all abused and broken. He only hoped the fire in his eyes remained sparkling for ever. The boy was everything to Asami, except the yakuza wasn't ready to admit. Instead he closed his cold heart and used the power of sex in order to keep him close. He always made the boy tell him, who belonged to, so that the yakuza had the promise of him staying at his side. He needed Akihito at his side for as long as they both lived. Akihito provided Asami with a challenge and in the end made him open his eyes, thus actually making Asami feel something other than coldness.

Suoh stopped the limo just outside the large gardens of the mansion. Instantly they are surrounded before either of them can get out. The guards were on alert immediately but no-one stepped out of their SUV, as they waited for Asami to make his move.

The yakuza lit a cigarette as he slowly stepped out of the limo. Suoh and Kirishima flanked him, their postures straight and intimidating. Asami's eyes wandered around as he counted around twenty men, all armed and ready. He couldn't see Michael anywhere and that alone pissed Asami off.

Asami chuckled as he exhaled the smoke "What's this?" he asked with a smirk

A guard stepped forward "You're visit is unexpected sir. We have been ordered to disarm you, before you enter the mansion"

The yakuza took another drag of his cancer stick as he spoke "Gentlemen, have you ever seen Kung-Fu fighting?" he asked with a grin

All the men looked at each other uncomfortably, unable to offer a comprehensible answer. A few men scratched their head, slightly confused. But it didn't matter if they did; Asami's men knew the code, perfectly. Within seconds the rest of Asami's men were out of the SUV's and in a fighting stance. They were all very well-built and muscular men. The finest for Asami Ryuichi, and his yakuza image.

Suoh and Kirishima glanced at each other, before punches went flying, guns were fired and hell broke loose. Asami found himself enjoying himself as he got his hands dirty. The ones that were brave enough to fire at Asami, soon found a bullet between their eyes.

Suoh and Kirishima lined up all the men, their faces all bruised and battered. Asami leered at each man before taking a step back. He brought Akihito's camera along just for this. He smirked at the ugly brutes as he said "smile assholes!"

The men all glared in his direction as they looked down in shame. The few that were dead were left dumped on the ground and the rest had a very enjoyable time with a few of Asami's men.

The yakuza left the worthless men as he walked inside the mansion. Asami cocked his gun as Suoh and Kirishima flanked him. As they walked inside, it was eerily quiet which pissed Asami off greatly.

"MICHAEL SCOTT!" Asami yelled in rage

There was a moment of silence before Asami heard heavy footsteps. He looked up with angry eyes as a man in a white suit, slowly walked down the Grand staircase, with clear rage in his eyes. He was flanked by his two loyal men, both armed and ready to protect their boss.

Asami assessed the man before him, with cold eyes filled with distaste. He had green emerald eyes, black hair and a gold piercing on his right ear. The yakuza had the urge to shoot his where we was standing, but decided that would be too nice of him. And everyone knows Asami, is not a very nice man.

Michael stopped at the before Asami, as he raised his hand. The yakuza gripped his hand tightly before slamming his face against the cold marble floor. Suoh and Kirishima pointed their guns at Michael's men, before they even had the chance.

Michael gasped in shock as the wind was knocked out of him. He struggled in Asami's grip and stilled when the barrel of a gun was pointed to his head. The mafia boss glared at Asami, as his eyes instantly filled with promise of murder.

"Do you know who I am? I. Will. Kill. You" Michael sneered dangerously

Asami grabbed the end of his cigarette butt, and pushed it with deep force into Michael's open palm. The man cried out in pain, as his skin burned, causing his whole body to jolt. His men yelled profanities as they struggled to break free from their hold and help poor Michael.

The mafia boss laughed manically "You have no idea who the fuck your messing with" Michael growled as he kicked out, with such force sending Asami stumbling

Asami smirked widely, as he straightened up "Oh no Michael Scott. You have no idea WHO you're messing with" he growled as he fired his gun, making sure the bullet missed and instead grazed his skin

"Oh yeah, and who the FUCK are you?" Michael hissed, as he held his bleeding arm, trying to apply some pressure. The mafia boss straightened as more of his men surrounded him, with their guns pointed at Asami and his men.

Asami put his gun back in its holster, and with deliberate slowness, lit another cigarette. "I'm your worst nightmare" the yakuza growled

Michael raised his gun, directly towards Asami's chest. Seconds later more of Asami's men joined their boss, their guns pointed at the opposing party.

The mafia boss chuckled darkly "Bring it on," Michael growled "but just remember, it was you who declared war" he hissed

Asami stepped forward "You are the one who declared war, when you took what belongs to me. I don't take kindly to people taking what is mine"

The yakuza gripped the gun off Michael "If only you knew, who you were dealing with"

"I don't bow down to anyone" Michael snarled

Asami smirked evilly "tell me, does Asami Ryuichi ring a bell?" the yakuza leered

Michael's stilled, his eyes slightly widened as he looked into golden eyes, flickering with anger and rage.

SHIT

The whole mansion grew eerily quiet as Asami glared at Michael. The name Asami Ryuichi forced all the men into eerie silence, as they waited in fear and dread. Just as the yakuza anticipated.

Asami gripped Michael by the neck and slammed the barrel of his gun on his head. The man's eyes drooped just as he was rendered unconscious.

"Gather all of Scott's men and put them in a room. Put Scott in a separate room, tie the bastard up. Lock down the mansion and make sure nobody leaves." Asami ordered as he walked up the spiral stairs, in search for his wild cat.

o0o

Akihito woke up in fright, when he heard distant yelling and gunshot sounds. The boy was frozen on the bed, unable to escape, as he was still in the process of healing. So he could only hope that whoever was here, the person wasn't planning on shooting him.

As the yelling and shouts grew louder, Akihito shrunk back in fear. He could hear loud and heavy footsteps nearing and he hoped to the heavens they weren't heading his way. Akihito trembled uncontrollably as he is forced to wait in anticipation for his impending doom.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! So here is another chapter, I hope you like it. I wanted to write Asami and Akihito's interaction promptly, so I decided to update. My updates might me quicker now, but I can promise anything. Any who I hope this chapter suffices. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami wandered through the second floor, in an effort to find his wild cat. Suoh and Kirishima flanked him as they cocked their guns, in case someone decided to jump out on them. The yakuza was extremely pissed as he went through every room, coming back out, even angrier than before.

The yakuza continued down the hall, until he came across a room, with two guards standing outside. Somehow this room seemed like the one. Especially if the goons were guarding it. The guards looked up and too little too late, raised their weapons. Suoh and Kirishima slammed their guns, against the guards' heads, knocking them out cold.

Asami reached for the handle, and walked inside. Kirishima followed Asami, whilst Suoh kept guard outside. The yakuza stilled and sucked in a deep breath, as his eyes found his fragile lover lying on a bed. Asami hadn't moved from his spot as his eyes remained on Akihito's form. The yakuza's eyes filled with undeniable rage as his fists shook with anger. He stepped forwards, but the sheer dread in Akihito's eyes shocked him and he stopped where he was.

Kirishima couldn't believe his eyes, at the sight of Takaba Akihito. The boy was beyond recognition, as his whole body, was concealed in bandages. It was the emotions on Takaba's face that unnerved the guard. His face showed fear and dread, and the eyes looked so lost, it pained the guard to look at him.

Akihito watched as the door rattled open and a man with golden eyes walked in. It seemed as though the man was so shocked by his state that he remained where he stood. Akihito could detect a hint of rage in those golden eyes, and that alone scared him. The man looked very comparable to his supposed lover. Except this man was relatively more gorgeous than the other. _Exactly who is this man?_ Akihito thought curiously.

The yakuza stepped forward; ignoring Akihito's obvious fear of him. When has the kid ever been scared of him? He couldn't fathom why Akihito had such fear in his eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Asami growled, barely able to contain his fury

Akihito shrunk further into the bed, as he blinked at the man before him "W-what?" the boy squeaked

Asami clenched his fists. Was the boy deaf now? Why was he not responding like a lover should do? Was he NOT happy to see him? Asami hated not knowing what the FUCK happened. And he wanted an explanation NOW. The yakuza leaned towards Akihito, as his eyes trailed his injured form "WHAT DID MICHAEL SCOTT DO TO YOU?" he asked in rage

Akihito eyes welled up in tears as he cowered away from Asami. _Who is Michael Scott?_ he thought, as he tried to remember. He could barely remember anything, except for his Uncle Daniel, looking after him, when his father died.

Asami was getting really tired of this silent treatment. He was extremely pissed at the fact Akihito was choosing to ignore him. He would show him, exactly who the brat belonged to. Hazel eyes looked away from him, and Asami couldn't contain his anger anymore.

The yakuza reached for Akihito's chin, but the boy flinched from his touch as though burned. Asami's chest twanged with pain, as his lover rejected him. He growled low in his throat before gripping Akihito's chin and forcing him to look his way.

Akihito squeezed his eyes shut and his lips trembled in pure fear. Asami frowned at Akihito's facial expression. The boy was definitely scared of him. _What has Michael done to you?_ Fumed the yakuza as horrific thoughts filled his mind.

"Open your eyes" Asami ordered softly

There was a moment of silence and Akihito slowly opened his eyes. Hazel eyes stared into golden orbs and tears instantly fell from Akihito's eyes.

"Please don't hurt me" Akihito begged, in a hoarse voice

Asami raised his eyes brows in confusion "Akihito. What...-"

"H-how do you know my name?" Akihito interrupted, his eyes filled with misperception

The yakuza clenched his teeth. No way. It cannot be what he thinks it is. The boy looked puzzled and it burned Asami to see him like this.

The yakuza cleared his throat uneasily "Akihito. Who am I?" Asami asked, in a pained voice

Akihito looked up and what he saw in those golden eyes pained him for some reason. A reason he couldn't comprehend. The boy blinked as more tears fell from his eyes. The hand on his chin instantly fell as Akihito provided an uneasy and indignant answer.

"I-I-I don't k-know" Akihito whispered quietly, yet Asami heard clearly

The yakuza's heart clenched painfully as he moved away from Akihito as though burned. He glanced at Kirishima who actually looked beyond shocked, and there definitely was pity in those eyes. Asami sat down on a chair and pulled out a cigarette. He lit the cancer stick and exhaled the smoke like a breath of fresh air.

As the yakuza looked into those beautiful hazel eyes, he couldn't comprehend how lost and puzzled they looked. Asami shakily took another drag as his eyes remained on Akihito's trembling form. The boy was a lost cause, having lost all memories of him. Maybe it was fate, besides Asami knew that fate is cruel, even on the purest of souls. Akihito is an innocent, even now as Asami watched him; he could see how innocent the boy was. The photographer IS an innocent soul, who got dragged into a dark and dangerous world.

Not anymore though.

"Kirishima" called Asami as he finished his cigarette

The guard cleared his throat as he turned his gaze on the yakuza "Hai boss?"

Asami stood up, his face blank and expressionless as he spoke in a hushed tone "Make arrangements to move Takaba to a hospital in Tokyo immediately. Inform Daniel that Takaba is all his."

Kirishima stared slightly shocked. Did that mean Asami was letting the boy go? Why? After everything his boss has been through with the brat, was it really so easy to just let him go. The guard remained confused, from his bosses actions and dread settled in. What was Asami going to do without Takaba? Boss needed the boy as his side. Takaba made the boss, more responsive to human feelings. Something that Asami needed, but hasn't yet acknowledged why.

"Hai Asami-sama" the guard bowed

Asami nodded and walked out of the room, with a guilty conscience. Not that it mattered really, when the boy that he did everything for, barely remembered him, let alone acknowledge him as a lover.

It was time to free the boy, after all this dark world was not for the innocent.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! So here's another chapter, for my lovely readers. Thank you for your lovely and encouraging reviews. They are much appreciated. I hope you guys like this chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito could shake the feeling that he was missing something important_. The man with golden eyes conversed with me so intimately_ Akihito thought. Does that mean the man knows me? If yes, why didn't he say anything?

The photographer had a nagging feeling that a big part in his life was missing. He only hoped the golden eyes man would return and shed some light. He was more than sure; the gorgeous man was hiding something. He was very angry too; did I do something to upset him? Akihito couldn't help himself as these thoughts filled his head.

Akihito groaned, as the pain in his body shifted from one place to another. He knew it was going to take a long time to recover fully, particularly if he was to get all his memories back.

The door creaked open and the man from earlier walked in. He pushed his glasses up further as he walked towards Akihito's bed.

"Takaba –sama. I will be escorting you to Tokyo hospital" Kirishima explained, as he watched Akihito carefully

Akihito's eyes widened as he frantically looked out the window. He found himself panicking as he realised he was not in Tokyo.

"I-I'm n-not in T-Tokyo?" Akihito asked with a deep frown

Kirishima cleared his throat "Ah no. You're in America"

Akihito gasped, clutching his chest tightly "A-America. W-what am I-I doing h-here?" the boy stuttered, extremely confused

"It's best you speak to your Uncle Daniel" Kirishima said

Akihito glared at Kirishima "Well, where is he?"

"Tokyo. You will be going on a private plane, in twenty minutes" Kirishima informed as he walked out of the room

o0o

Asami sat on a chair directly in front of a tied up Michael Scott. The mafia boss was glaring in his direction, but if looks could kill, Michael would be the one dead.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Michael sneered coldly

The yakuza lit another cigarette and savoured the toxic smoke like a breath of fresh air. He felt the nicotine rush, keeping his stress levels at a low. Not that it was going to help Michael.

"Death is too admirable for you. And I DON'T do honourable" Asami said, speaking in a neutral tone

Michael growled low in his throat "you BASTARD. You come here, without any reason, and FUCKING assault me. I will end you"

Asami stood up in a flash as he backhanded Michael, sending him flying to the floor "Takaba Akihito" the yakuza said in a taunting voice

Michael lifted his head to stare at Asami with confused and angry eyes "He's mine" the mafia leader hissed

The yakuza's eyes burned with rage as his fists shook with uncontrollable wrath. Asami chuckled darkly as he walked towards Michael. He lifted his foot before grinding his heel against Michael's wounded arm "Takaba Akihito belongs to me. You made a fatal mistake, when you took him"

Michael coughed as he tried to even his breathing "Well if he belonged to you, he wouldn't have kissed me" the mafia boss smirked

Asami's usual face of indifference wavered slightly, but not enough for anyone to really notice. Even though he let Akihito go, the yakuza was burning with rage deep inside. How dare Akihito betray me? The yakuza fumed, his heart clenching painfully. This little mishap only caused Asami more pain, than he could ever admit to. His mind filled with utter turmoil, as what to do. Akihito meant something to him, but he just wasn't ready to admit it. Still is Asami ready to let Akihito really GO?

The yakuza's eyes remained stoic as he spoke "What did you do to him?" Asami growled out

Michael's smirk widened "I kissed his lips and then we you know…" the mafia boss trailed off, leaving his statement open for ideas.

Asami narrowed his eyes dangerously "Every time shit comes from your mouth, I am going to shoot a bullet, where it really hurts"

Michael's smirk faded as he watched Asami with cautious eyes. The yakuza sat back down on the chair, as he signalled Suoh the regular quite guard, to pull Michael's chair up.

Asami cocked his gun "Now. What did you do to Takaba Akihito?"

Michael gritted his teeth, refusing to answer to the ruthless yakuza. A bullet fired right into his knee cap, making him screech in agony. His whole body jolted from the sudden impact and immense deal of pain.

"Let's try again. What did you do to Takaba Akihito?" the yakuza spat

There was a moment of intense silence as Asami thought trailed the gun around Michael's trembling body. The mafia boss flinched and his eyes started to tear up.

"I didn't do anything to him" Michael whispered in a defeated tone

Asami stood up gripping Michael by the hair and pulling him up "BULLSHIT" he snarled in rage

Michael shook his head frantically "He fell down the stairs. I didn't do anything"

The yakuza thought about this carefully. There was no reason for Michael to make this up. Not now, especially when he's so close to death. Akihito was covered in bandages from top to toe. So maybe he did fall? Never mind, the yakuza planned to check the security cameras anyway. If the bastard was lying, well there were always his men. And when Asami wanted answers, he planned on getting them. No matter whom he had to kill.

Asami pointed his gun towards Michael's forehead, forcing the man to quiver in fear. He leaned down his ear as he spoke "Enjoy your ticket to hell, asshole" the yakuza sneered as he fired his gun, right between Michael's fear filled eyes.

Asami let his hands fall to the side, as blood splattered on his suit. Michael's lifeless body slipped to the floor, with a loud thud.

"Clean this shit up" Asami ordered, as he swiftly walked out of the room

o0o

The yakuza walked towards the bathroom, in order to wash the filthy blood of his hands. As he turned the corner, he cursed Michael to the darkest depths. How many men did the fucker have?

He immediately took his gun out, only he was a little too late. The bullet went flying into his arm, sending him stumbling back. The yakuza gripped his arm tightly, trying to stop the flow of his blood. Asami kicked out at the man sending him reeling to the floor.

Asami stepped onto the man's neck and promptly shot him through the eyes. He quickly looked around, and sighed in relief to find the area clear. He turned around when he heard loud footsteps coming his way.

"Asami-sama. Are you okay?" Suoh asked in concern

Asami gritted his teeth, as hid his pain well "I'll live. Check the mansion. I don't want any more surprise attacks".

"Hai boss" Suoh bowed as he left Asami alone, whilst following the orders out.

Asami looked down at his bleeding arm and cursed his stupidity "Oh fuck!"

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! So here is another chapter for my lovely readers. I'm sorry for the wait, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Thank you for such lovely reviews. Anywho I hope you like this chapter and that it suffices for now. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami stumbled through the corridor as he made his way towards the bathroom. The blood drained from his face, leaving behind a broken man. The yakuza didn't know that the pain he was feeling in his arm was being combined with the one in his heart. He dried his hands with a towel as he lurched back out of the bathroom.

A sharp and agonising pain shot through his arm, making him clench his fists from the unexpected force. He took another step forward and found himself swaying towards the ground. The yakuza closed his eyes, welcoming the ground, smack in the face. He was more than surprised when he was caught and pulled upright into a standing position.

"Asami-sama. You're injured" Suoh's concerned voice called out

"Surprisingly yes. I must be losing my touch" Asami remarked humourlessly

Suoh guided his boss down the corridor and towards Akihito's room. Asami had called for a doctor to check Akihito's injuries before the boy went back to his uncle. So since the doctor was here, then he could also see to Asami-sama.

As the guard stopped outside Akihito's room Asami blinked in confusion. He glared at Suoh as he waited for a reasonable explanation.

"You need to see the doctor Asami-sama" Suoh said in a serious tone

The yakuza narrowed his eyes before he slowly walked inside his lover's current room. He swayed slightly but Suoh caught him a second time. The small makeshift bandage Asami had wrapped over his wound was now drenched and dripping full of blood.

Asami found himself unable to move when hazel eyes filled with concern locked solely on him. Akihito stared wide-eyed at Asami, his eyes filled with worry and distress. The photographer pulled at the doctor's white overalls and shakily pointed at Asami.

"H-help him!" Akihito cried out in panic and alarm

Asami's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when he heard his lover plead for him to be seen to immediately. The young boy couldn't remember him, yet he wanted the doctor to look at him before anything else. Asami let a small smile cross his lips as he was gently seated onto the sofa. His eyes remained on Akihito and hazel eyes stared at him in wonder. It was like déjà vu all over again. Like the first time Asami had met the feisty kitten.

Akihito couldn't help himself as he stared at the golden orbs now glued on him. When the familiar man came inside, Akihito felt like his heart was tearing apart for some purpose. A reason he couldn't yet comprehend. The boy's heart suddenly clenched painfully, when his eyes fell on the bloody bandage wrapped around the man's arm.

He hated this image playing out before him, that he didn't care that the doctor was checking his injuries. No. Instead he wanted the doctor to help the familiar man before him. Somehow Akihito was sure that this scene was familiar and that it had already occurred. His head began to throb unexpectedly and his hand immediately went towards the spot, in order to soothe it out.

_Akihito's eyes flutter closed as small images flash through his disarranged mind. He saw himself running with two men close behind, before he found himself cornered. Thunder crackled in the background and rain began to fall as the smell of cigarettes reached his senses. _

_The photographer gasped when a tall and gorgeous figure came out of the shadows and smirked in his direction. A cigarette hung from the man's lips, as two stocky and well-built men flanked his side. As the man stepped forward, Akihito stepped back until his back hit the railings. He looked up and immediately held his breath as golden eyes locked with his._

_Akihito shook his head as he tried to rid himself of these memories. He tried to open his eyes but was struggling due to the man's piercing eyes, keeping him in frozen in place._

'_**There is no escape for you'**__ the deep and baritone voice called in his head_

_Akihito watched as he saw himself stick his tongue out childishly at the man, before stepping over the railings and jumping down._

Akihito opened his eyes in a flash, blushing madly as he tried to stop his racing heart. Very familiar golden eyes locked on his, and Akihito felt like he was drowning in the past. It was the same man from his flashbacks. But that couldn't be possible could it? And what exactly did this mean? Who the FUCK is this man? Akihito thought.

Akihito watched as the doctor finished stitching Asami's bullet wound up. The photographer blushed madly when he caught sight of Asami's toned and well-built body. The yakuza smirked, enjoying his shy expression immensely.

"YOU," Akihito suddenly growled "I-I….who are you?" the boy demanded

Asami slowly stood up and walked towards Akihito's bed. The boy automatically shuffled back, feeling the dark and dangerous aura radiating from the familiar man now towering over him.

Asami's eyes trailed Akihito's delicate face as he thought to himself 'one last kiss'. The yakuza cupped Akihito's cheek gently as he guided the boy towards him. Akihito stared at Asami with his mouth hanging open in shock. His mind screamed at him to close his mouth or flies would soon fly in but all Akihito could think was NO WAY.

Asami let his head rest against Akihito's own as his thumb circled his lover's lips, which were just begging to be ravished, nice and rough. The yakuza could hear Akihito's heart beating at an alarming rate, which ultimately made him wonder if Akihito was waiting for this kiss, not knowing what it would really mean.

Asami sighed as he pulled back, only to swoop in and claim those lips, he has waited to ravish, for what seemed like all of eternity. He felt Akihito tense next to him, before a small moan escaped that sweet and delicate mouth.

'_Mine'_ Asami growled possessively.

Akihito stopped in the middle of his passionate kiss, as he pushed the familiar man off him.

"I'm not yours. I don't belong to anyone, bastard" Akihito quipped angrily.

Asami's eyes filled with unease as he stared at Akihito with uncertainty. The yakuza's eyes filled with anger as he stepped forward ready to force an explanation out of his lover.

Akihito shocked at how he spoke to the familiar man, immediately covered his mouth and looked down in shame and horror.

"I-I…..sorry" Akihito trembled, as his eyes welled up in tears

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! So there is one more chapter before this story is finished. I possibly might update on the weekend. I just want to say to those who said Asami gave up on Akihito rather quickly, you guys are quite right. But there's a reason I did that, which I will reveal near the end. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami watched his lover closely and true enough the boy was not lying. Yet the way he just addressed him so casually, made him think differently. Akihito looked horrified at his actions and it ultimately broke Asami to see him like this.

The yakuza shook his head; there was no point in dwelling over it. If Akihito didn't remember him he wasn't going to force him to. He would have in the past, there was no denying it, but now things were different between the lovers. They had reached a small understanding a little before he was taken by Michael's orders. Asami didn't want to create new memories, he wanted his Akihito back.

If Akihito didn't return to him like before, then he would leave the boy alone. There were plenty of cute guys out there, just dying to get in Asami's bed. Though true enough most were gold diggers and attention seekers. That's what Asami loves about Akihito the fact that he refuses to let the yakuza buy him anything and never seeks to gain his attention.

Akihito's head remained lowered as silent tears streaked down his cheeks. Asami stepped forward and gently lifted his lover's head. He stroked the silent tears away and placed a gentle kiss to his lover's forehead.

The yakuza stepped back and walked towards the door. Kirishima walked towards him and coughed slightly "Boss, the private plane is ready"

Asami nodded his head and watched as his guards wheeled Akihito out in a wheelchair. The boy still remained in bandages and the sight made Asami want to go on a killing spree.

"W-where am I going?" Akihito stuttered

"Tokyo. Your uncle Daniel is waiting for you" Asami explained, as he watched the emotions playing on his lovers face.

Akihito slowly nodded his head as he nervously fiddled with his hands. Kirishima halted the wheelchair at the door and Akihito looked up in emotionless golden eyes.

"W-will you b-be coming?" Akihito stammered with hopefulness

Asami was more than surprised at this question. Instead of answering he just shook his head and started walked away. The more he stared at his lover the more it pained his aching heart.

Akihito's heart clenched painfully as the familiar man ignored him and instead walked away. He knew this man, he was sure but he couldn't put his finger on a name. The yakuza walked outside ahead of his lover, to the open ground field where his private plane was located.

Asami was going to accompany his lover since they are both heading back to Tokyo. The yakuza wasn't sure now, if it was such a good idea. Akihito looked such a mess, that Asami's usual façade of nonchalance was on the verge of crumbling. This never happened in his time with his previous lovers and acquaintances. Yet this cheeky and feisty brat was succeeding in bringing him to his knees, something Akihito promised to do. And when it was happening in front of his cute face, the boy was oblivious to it, along with everything else. _How ironic_ Asami though bitterly.

Kirishima wheeled Akihito towards the private plane but stopped to address his boss. The yakuza looked miles away and it unsettled the guard greatly. He knew the reason behind it was because Akihito failed to remember exactly who Asami is to him. It was a blow to Asami's pride and it had obviously unsettled his current thoughts. If Asami was in his right mind, he would definitely not let Akihito go so easily.

"Asami-sama" Kirishima spoke in a nervous tone

Akihito looked up immediately at the name uttered from the guards' mouth. He knew this name, he was sure of it. The name sent shivers down his spine and spurred an arousing feeling in the pit of his abdomen. The photographer stared at Asami and blushed madly. His eyes widened as he put the jumbled up pieces together. The soft touches, the intimacy, the passionate and demanding kiss.

One word remained rooted in Akihito's brain. But Akihito just refused to believe it. Lovers? The man's dangerous, intimidating and domineering. I'm not gay….am I? I do love the thrill and adrenaline of the chase. But I wouldn't be the lover of a powerful man, would I?

"Are we lovers?" Akihito blurted out

Asami turned his gaze to Akihito. He was surprised that Akihito had the guts ask him out open, whether or not they were lovers. Did that mean the boy remembered? Yet the look on Akihito's face only showed Asami the boy was more lost than he had ever been in his entire life. Should I say yes? Maybe he might remember. NO. DON'T SAY YES. LET HIM GO. _He doesn't belong in your world_. Another part of his brain argued that letting the boy go was the best course of action. He is an innocent and you Asami Ryuichi are NOT.

"No" Asami answered

Akihito frowned feeling more confused '_then_ _why the HELL did you kiss me?_ He thought. He shook his head as angry and senile tears threatened to fall.

"Were we….lovers?" Akihito whispered hoarsely

Asami was again taken back by these sudden questions. He couldn't fathom where his kitten's curiosity was suddenly coming from. As far as he knew Akihito didn't remember him. The yakuza knew if he said yes now, it would only confuse his lover further and he really did NOT want that. He said to himself he's doing it for Akihito, the less he knows, the better his life will be without the yakuza's role in it.

"No" Asami lied

Akihito balled his fists tightly and winced at the pain it was causing. His eyes darkened and he gritted his teeth, trying to hold in his anger but it was too late.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes Asami" Akihito growled angrily

Asami stared in surprise, this was the first time his lover addressed him by his name. Well first time since he was reunited with his feisty kitten. _Shit_ Asami cursed. The boy was getting way too close to topic. The yakuza narrowed his eyes "then you must be deluded"

Akihito chuckled humourlessly "I must, mustn't I? Because I obviously dreamed your tongue down my FUCKING throat" he fumed

The yakuza clenched his fists angrily as his usual façade was slowly crumbling. The balance that Asami created between falling in love and acting emotionless was tipping drastically. Asami heaved a heavy sigh as his golden orbs darkened greatly.

"I take what I want, when I want" Asami spoke coldly

Akihito shook his head as his face turned deadly serious "If I recollect the truth and I discover you lied to me, I will NOT be so forgiving"

Asami couldn't believe his ears at what his lover was threatening to do. That meant even if there was a chance that Akihito might remember him he would still lose the boy. Thinking hard Asami realised he didn't want that. Ever since the photographer came into his life it's been exhilarating and he wanted it to remain like that. But more than anything the boy invoked feelings deep inside him and he actually loved that feeling. Not that he was EVER going to admit it.

Asami cleared his throat fearfully "We…."

Akihito waited for Asami to continue but it seemed the man had lost his nerve. The boy shook his head indignantly and looked up at Kirishima, who quickly deterred his eyes to the ground.

"Just take me home" Akihito ordered as silent tears streaked his cheeks.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! So this is NOT the last chapter. So do not panic. I want the reunion to be at least a whole chapter. There's also some issues that need to be tackled, which I just didn't have the time to write. Anyway I hope this chapter's okay. The next will be out ASAP. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito rested his eyes as he lay back in his seat, whilst the plane took off. He still couldn't shake the feeling he was being lied to. Asami the familiar man was hiding a lot of things from him. His memory seemed like it was all jumbled up and he needed to join the dots fast, if he wanted to understand everything.

He glanced across his right where Asami was seated talking on his phone. When golden eyes looked at him, Akihito quickly averted his eyes.

Asami could feel Akihito constantly watching him and it demoralised him a lot. He tried to catch him out but the boy would deter his eyes. He lost his nerve back then and Asami never lost his audacity. _What has the boy done to me?_ Asami thought.

The plane was going to land in a few hours and it was enough for Akihito to rest his eyes and have a good sleep. Little did he know things were soon to change when he woke up.

o0o

Akihito was startled when he is lightly shaken awake by large hands. The boy flashed his eyes open as he tried to suppress a tired yawn.

"Akihito…." A soothing voice called

The boy blinked and stared in confusion at the worried eyes of his uncle. Akihito immediately lunged forward and into his uncles welcoming arms.

"Oh Akihito" Daniel said as he hugged his nephew tightly.

Akihito's eyes wandered around his current destination in confusion. Last thing he remembered he was sat inside a plane to Tokyo. Not lying on a sofa in an apartment.

"Where am I?" Akihito asked

"Tokyo if that's why you're asking?" a familiar voice asked

Daniel glowered at Asami "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

Akihito followed Asami's voice and watched him as he leaned at the doorway "Don't get snarky with me Daniel" the yakuza sneered

Asami walked towards Akihito and ruffled his hair "Take good care of yourself Akihito" the yakuza said, before leaving his lover for good.

o0o

It was a few weeks later that Akihito became restless. Even with all his bandages off and the doctors prognosis Akihito was still adamant he was missing something. His head began to hurt all the time and Akihito lost count of how many painkillers he had swallowed.

The doctor had told him that because of his fall he had a temporary memory loss. This diagnosis gave Akihito hope that he would remember things which he was sure were important to him.

It was the same every night; Akihito awoke sheered in sweat, his heart aching, and his whole body trembling in fear. The dreams just wouldn't leave him alone, they were all the same.

He saw himself running, with two goons behind, and then he found himself cornered by a man in a suit. The man would always introduce himself as Michael Scott, leaving Akihito wondering exactly who this man was. It was also the same name Asami had yelled at him when he first addressed him.

When he found himself cornered a black limo would pull up and another suited man would walk towards him. Yet before the man reached him, Akihito would wake up covered in sweat and breathing hard.

It was after a month that things went downhill; when he slipped in the bathroom at night. He was sure that something invisible intended to trip him up which sent him flying to the floor. He had actually managed to knock himself out and that was how his uncle had found him. It was a few minutes later that his uncle saw him lying cold on the bathroom floor. Immediately he was rushed to hospital and that was when things changed affectedly.

That was when fragments of his elapsed life came flooding back like a pandemonium of memories. The memories that were lodged back into the depth of his mind. When the doctor asked if he remembered anything Akihito had lied. He closed his eyes and thought of the one person that kept popping up in his head. Something made Akihito consider this one man wasn't meant to turn his back on him, yet ultimately did. He remembered what Asami had said to him _'goodbye Akihito, take good care of yourself'_ and he remembered how much his chest twanged when the man moved away from him before walking away out of his life. He had not seen Asami since that day and yet here he was remembering their sexual encounters.

His chest throbbed with a buried truth which Akihito wasn't yet aware of. The man Asami must have finally had enough of him. Akihito saw flashbacks of himself engaged in a romantic embrace with the older man. So this man Asami had lied to him. He saw small glimpses of everything they had supposedly been through together. Their run in, their fights, their love-making, all in all everything. It must have been convenient for Asami to have finally got rid of him. He must have been a burden to the man, he was certain of it.

A lone tear escaped Akihito's hazel eyes as he looked up at the white ceiling in confusion. Why the HELL am I crying? I...I don't even know the man. We were lovers and he...he lied to me. Why did he LIE? Akihito sneered at the name Asami while the significance in the man's life confused him to no end. Why couldn't he just tell the truth, that they were lovers? _Is it because I don't remember him?_ Akihito thought sadly.

Akihito angrily rubbed at his eyes, refusing to cry for a bastard who turned his back on him. How could he do this? Doesn't he know that I don't remember the past? It's not my fault. I was probably a burden to him! I mustn't have meant a thing to him; perhaps that's why it was so easy for the man to walk away.

The photographer sat up on the hospital bed as all the things he and Asami had gone through, probed at his mind. He shook his head angrily as he pulled at the hospital machines. He slipped off the bed and put his slippers on. He even gave Asami a chance afterwards, but the man obviously didn't care. He wouldn't explain his actions and instead quipped _'I take what I want, when I want'._

_Last chance. I will give him a last chance to be honest with me. If I ever find out that we were more than just bed partners I don't think I can ever forgive him. I deserve the truth...some honesty._

With his head bandaged, his body concealed with a hospital gown, Akihito left his room with one thought in mind.

_Find Asami and demand a reasonable justification behind the man's obvious lie._

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! So I this is NOT the last chapter. One more and then it's finished. After reading the last chapter for so many times, I decided it was very rushed. So I've adjusted it, please have a read, I don't want to confuse you. I don't understand why people expect so much from me, when I'm not a detailed writer. It annoys me when people expect a perfect story, it's just not me. It won't ever be. So if that's what you're looking for please look elsewhere. Anyway thank you for your lovely reviews. Last chapter will be up soon. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami gazed outside his penthouse window, with a glass of whisky in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His bangs covered his sleepless eyes and his posture gave away the obvious restlessness.

The agitation had begun three weeks prior and the yakuza was well aware of the reason. He would fall asleep quickly but it never lasted. It was always the same. He would distinguish Akihito in his dreams calling out for him but when Asami tried reaching towards his anxious voice he would wake up, drenched in sweat with his heart thumping erratically.

Asami could never get back to sleep; instead he would drown his head under the shower cap, and watch as it washed away his anguish. Looking back now, Asami wasn't sure if he truly made the right decision. He was playing with fire, along with Akihito's emotions. What if the photographer decided to play along and determined he would overlook Asami ever existed? Would the yakuza let that come to pass? Most importantly how important was Akihito in the yakuza's pitiless life?

The yakuza didn't do regrets. No. He would just do what needed to be done and move on. Yet this nosy little brat was determined to attach himself in Asami's life. It was never meant to go this far. Asami never premeditated to keep Akihito in his life permanently. But things somehow changed, ever since he saved Akihito from Feil-Long's clutches.

It was the fire in Akihito's eyes that made Asami want to rile the boy and mess him up. He kept him on his toes, he provided an adventure but most of all he presented hope. The yakuza has a cold heart, everyone knows that but Asami does what he has to, in order to uphold his ground and rule the underworld like he has done from the beginning.

Akihito provided warmth and that is what Asami reflexively requires, he just isn't aware of it. The yakuza needed Akihito just as much as the boy needed him. Only they were both unaware of it at the moment and it is altering things rapidly.

The look in Akihito's eyes had distorted the way Asami saw things. If the brat somehow remembered him now, he would take him then and there, fucking him senseless. So that he would never forget him EVER again. His lover was so lost to no end that his vulnerable state alarmed Asami to no end. His own uncontrollable actions frightened the photographer that Asami was at a compressed in what to do.

Looking at Akihito made Asami realise the boy did NOT belong in his world. He never did. Asami took him without consent and then their paths continued to collide, making it come across like it was destiny. No such thing existed. What was it about Akihito that made the boy seem like a drug which he must have or else he will perish? Was it the fire in his eyes, the smile of a lifetime, his sexy body or everything put together? Asami wasn't sure what it was; only that Akihito would always be his. Whether they were together, far away from each other, dead to the world, they would always be two sides of the same coin.

Only Asami didn't know which side he was. Was it love or hate, evil or good, or maybe just pure lovers?

Asami downed his drink in one go, stubbing his cigarette he walked towards his room. He groaned when he stumbled and hit his foot against the sofa before falling to the ground.

A loud rapping noise to his door startled him and he shook his head angrily as he steadied himself before walking to the door.

o0o

Akihito could feel a lot of eyes on him as his feet took him towards a direction he saw himself go many times. It was like the conduit towards Asami was lodged in his head like an automatic memory. He wasn't even sure where he would find the man, when he first decided to confront the coward.

He blinked confused when he saw two shadows looming over him. He looked up at two stern and very tall men standing outside a door. He remembered these men from America. What were they doing here?

Akihito frowned suddenly very nervous "I-I...where is ASAMI?" he blurted out angrily

Kirishima cleared his throat before glancing at Suoh with uncertainty "Asami-sama is not to be disturbed"

Akihito shuddered feeling a sudden hill creep in "I want to see that coward. You will let me in" he hissed

Suoh stepped forward "Takaba –sama do you remember Asami-sama?"

Akihito found himself unable to speak, because he was unsure of what these goons were referring to. He remembered bits but it wasn't all the truth, was it? Still he knew who Asami was even if it wasn't everything. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them, right?

"Yes" Akihito whispered

Kirishima stepped away from the door and smiled awkwardly at Akihito. The boy nodded his head and watched as Suoh did the same, allowing Akihito access to Asami's lair.

The boy knocked on the door continuously until he heard the door click open. The sheer surprise on Asami's face was enough evidence for Akihito that the man has indeed lied to him. He stepped forward, his fists shaking in anger as he lashed out at the yakuza.

"Liar" Akihito hissed, as he brought his hand forward, aiming it directly at the man's jaw

Asami gripped Akihito's hand and pulled him flush against his chest. Akihito panted breathing hard, as he tried to control the arousing feelings coursing through his veins.

"Takaba Akihito...it's been a long time" Asami drawled, as he whispered in his lovers ear.

"Ngh.. bastard" Akihito hissed, as warm pulsing lips descended upon his own.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! So this is the LAST chapter. Wow. It has been a joy writing this fic and I hope everyone likes the ending. Please read the note at the end. I hope you enjoy. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami couldn't hide the shock from his face when his forgotten lover decided to pay him a visit. Did Akihito finally remember who he was? The state Akihito was in surprised Asami. The boy was walking around in a hospital gown with a bandage to the head. Did he hit his head? Asami thought worriedly.

The yakuza didn't even get the chance for anything to sink in before his lover was at him, fists shaking with anger. Akihito was enraged and Asami wasn't sure why? Akihito had branded him a liar, which must mean the boy remembers everything. Shit! Have I lost him for good? He did say he wouldn't forgive me if he found out the truth. This cannot be good!.

The yakuza pulled the boy flush against him, before capturing his lips in an enthralling kiss. The boy moaned into the kiss but of course the word bastard still escaped his lips.

"Get the FUCK off me!" Akihito snarled as he thrashed his arms defensively

Asami stumbled back when Akihito's nails scraped across his face. He could feel the blood drip down his face and it only made him more aroused.

"Finally showed your claws," Asami smirked ", my kitten"

Akihito's eyes filled with anger "I'm not your kitten, or you're anything"

The yakuza narrowed his eyes "Akihito..." he spoke in a warning tone

"Do not call my name in such a familiar fashion" Akihito said through gritted teeth

Asami shook his head, sighing as he sat down on the sofa "You still don't remember?"

Akihito instantly froze; the tone in Asami's voice upset him. It was so sad and distressing that Akihito did not like it at all.

"Why are you here then?" Asami demanded coldly

The boy cleared his throat and slowly made his way towards Asami "you lied to me?"

"What?"

"You said that we weren't lovers! You lied to me?!" Akihito hissed

Asami turned to face his lover "What makes you think I lied?" he all but snarled

Akihito stood up and began to pace angrily. His fists shook with rage and his chest ached painfully.

"I remember?! I saw myself in your embrace, kissing, touching, making love. Isn't that what lovers do?" the boy growled

Asami looked up with hopeful eyes "What else do you remember?"

Akihito frowned feeling confused _what else am I missing? _All he could recall was this man and himself in a lovers embrace. Nothing more yet _what else could I be missing?_ "I...I that...that's it" he whispered hollowly

The yakuza was silent and it unnerved Akihito greatly. That's all he remembered. Was that all they were? Why am I expecting so much more from him? _We were only ever sex acquaintances but t-then we became l-lovers_ Asami mused.

"Yes we were lovers. That's all, nothing more" Asami spoke impassively

Akihito stepped forward and tilted Asami's chin so the man was looking him in the eyes "You're lying. Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

Asami's eyes hardened "Don't! You've played with my heart long enough; I don't think it can take another round"

"Were we still lovers? Do you still want me even if I don't remember everything?" Akihito asked quietly

"You were everything to Akihito but it seemed fate had other ideas" Asami spoke thoughtlessly

Akihito caressed Asami's cheek as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against the man who was his lover. Why wasn't everything coming back? He was missing something important and he just didn't know what. He knew the man before him was hurting but why? Was this man in love with him? Was he in love with the man? Akihito eyes glistened with tears and he wasn't sure why.

The boy instinctively let his fingers roam over the man's beautiful lips. A big fat tear drop fell on Asami's chest and it only deemed to confuse him more. The boy who shook his life, was now trying to initiate a sexual encounter. Asami was all for it, he needed to feel skin on skin, lips on lips but then what? What happens next? Can Akihito continue to be a part of his life even with his memories still lost to the world? But most of all wasn't Akihito better off far away from him?

Akihito found himself straddling Asami with his legs now wrapped around the man's torso. Gold and ravenous eyes filled with lust roamed his entire body with insatiability. He tilted his head back and Asami was at his throat, teeth scraping over his flesh with hunger.

"Ngh Asami" Akihito groaned when he felt teeth sink into his flesh, marking him like a creäture of the night.

A hand found its way to fondle with his nipples and Akihito cried out as another found its way to his now hard length.

"Fuck Asami" Akihito moaned, lost in the pleasure

The yakuza stood up abruptly and Akihito tightened his legs around the man. Asami nibbled on Akihito's neck as he made his way to the bedroom. _Last time..._Asami thought _and then I will let you go._

Akihito couldn't wait and that only deemed to surprise him. When did I become so needy? His lips smashed against Asami's as the man all but flung him on the bed. The yakuza slipped his tongue in the sweet cavern of Akihito's mouth before ravishing him whole. All that could be heard was the sweet sounds coming from Akihito, skin slapping against each other and the cries of ecstasy from both men as they became whole again.

**~EPILOGUE~**

Akihito awoke to the familiar scent of cigarettes as the smoke reached his scenes. His eyes fluttered open to meet the slick sight of a toned chest. The boy withdrew from the embrace but the arm rested over his torso wouldn't move.

A sharp pain shot from his spine and Akihito groaned as his head fell forward, resting against the warm chest. The boy looked up and saw golden eyes locked on his own. Asami? Wasn't he meant to be at work?

"Hey...Asami why aren't you at work?" Akihito groaned

Asami's eyes narrowed as he sat up, pulling Akihito back to face him "Akihito..."

Akihito only groaned at the pain in his backside. Couldn't the man be more gentle? The boy huffed "Honestly did you have to fuck me so hard?" he interrupted with an angry huff

"Akihito..." Asami spoke annoyed

The boy ignored him as he continued "I mean I've got work in an hour...but nooo," Akihito mocked ", Sex comes first"

Akihito glared at his lover "possessive bastard!"

Asami couldn't believe what he was hearing. The boy was acting all normal yet last night he was so different. Does that mean he remembers everything? Has he suddenly learnt by heart who Asami is? The yakuza shook his head unconvinced as he looked at Akihito with uncertainty.

"AKIHITO!" Asami yelled exasperated

"Hey! Stop yelling asshole!?" Akihito said with a pout

Asami rested his hands on Akihito buttocks, squeezing them softly which made the boy gasp in surprise "Who am I?"

"What do you mean 'who am I?" Akihito scoffed with a small chuckle

The yakuza shook his head "Okay. What are we?" he emphasized

Akihito raised his eyes brows confused "Human?" he offered

Asami pulled Akihito down so the boy's ass was close to his length. Akihito gasped in shock, before panting and breathing hard "Okay... Lo-...Acquaintances"

The yakuza narrowed his eyes as he lined his length just close enought Akihito's asshole "Try again, Akihito"

Akihito blushed as he thought for a moment but before he got the chance Asami slammed into him at full force. He closed his eyes as everything came rushing back. Oh how could he have forgotten everything about this man? _Fuck._ This man drove a pleasure in him he would rather soon die than forget. Lovers? This was what they were, weren' they? Yet what did Asami think they were?

"What –ah- do –you- ah – think –ah- we –ah –are?" Akihito panted as Asami continued to thrust into him

"We are not –grunt – lovers. We are everything!" Asami growled as Akihito cried out his name in ecstasy.

The yakuza pulled Akihito forward as he crushed their lips together in a deep and possessive kiss "And don't you EVER forget that" Asami warned just as they both reached their completion.

Akihito rested his head on Asami's chest as his eyes drooped shut. But before sleep could claimed him fully he spoke "won't -hm- forget- hm you- hm- again. Love you- hm- As-a-mi"

Asami chuckled as he placed a kiss on his lovers head "That's right Akihito. Memorize me and only me"

The yakuza laid his head on the pillow as his fingers played with Akihito's hair "I love you too brat...I just don't have the heart to tell you. Because if I do you'll be damned to hell with me" he whispered

Akihito snuggled closer as his ears perked up in interest. The yakuza loves him but then again so does he.

"Then to the pits of hell it is Asami Ryuichi...because I don't want to be anywhere else without you" Akihito said, only Asami had already fallen asleep.

**~The End~**

**Love is a like memorie**

**Not forgotten but somehow lost**

**A kind and loving person**

**Will find that love no matter the cost**

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed his fic. Unfortunately due to personal circumstances (in real life) this is the last of my writing as I will no longer be an avid FF writer. I haven't deleted the fics as I don't know how to close my account. So my VF fics will remain and maybe I might get back to them later in the future. Thank you for your lovely support. It has been a great experience whilst it lasted.**

**Good luck to everyone and Take care**

**Thank you**


End file.
